hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
AMT 1911 'Hardballer'
The Silverballer (known as the AMT Hardballer in the first game and in real life) is the signature weapon of Agent 47. Overview The AMT Hardballer/Silverballer is a stainless steel copy of the Colt M1911 and is the signature weapon of Agent 47. In game it has a seven round magazine capacity and fires .45ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) rounds. From Hitman: Codename 47 to Hitman: Contracts, the Silverballers are available in dual, suppressed dual and a single suppressed variants. In Hitman: Blood Money, the Silverballer starts off as a single unsuppressed gun, though the dual and/or suppressed upgrades can be bought later. A gun of choice for 47, the Silverballer can be easily concealed to take out targets up close, with a suppressor to ensure he remains undetected. If he ever finds himself in a tight situation however, he can rely on the extra firepower of dual Silverballers to neutralize the threat and escape. Appearance ''Hitman: Codename 47'' 47 first encounters the AMT Hardballer in the basement of The Sanitarium, during his training and subsequent escape. It can be bought at the beginning of each stand-alone mission for $550, with ammo costing $5 per 7-round magazine. In this game, the Hardballer has yet to be adopted as 47's signature firearm, as the Beretta 92, Beretta 92SD and Desert Eagle XIX are available for purchase as well, with no preferences for one or the other. It is interesting to note that the Hardballer and Beretta 92s share the same ammunition (pistol ammo), despite being chambered in different cartridges (the Hardballer's .45ACP compared to the Beretta's 9x19mm). It appears in the following missions: * Training - In the shooting range and on one orderly. * Find the U'Wa Tribe - In some weapon caches. * Plutonium Runs Loose - In weapons cache. * Meet Your Brother - On orderly. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, they have become 47's signature pistol set. Now referred to as the Silverballers (and Ballers for short), they are available as standard dual Silverballers and suppressed dual Silverballers. The standard Silverballers are available from the start; the suppressed version requires 47 to complete a mission with the Silent Assassin rating first. Silverballers are not very useful; since there are two of them, each time 47 fires them counts as two shots, greatly reducing his chance of getting a Silent Assassin rating. Also, due to their power, silverballers tend to send enemies flying into view of other enemies. Finally, they have a long draw and reload time. Silverballers use their own unique .45 ACP ammo. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Now sporting wooden and rubber Pachmayr® grips, Agent 47 will start out each mission with Dual Silverballers, and if on Normal Difficulty, a suppressed Silverballer as well. A suppressed Silverballer can also be found on the lawyer at The Meat King's Party. Dual Suppressed Silverballers can be obtained for beating The Bjarkhov Bomb with a Silent Assassin rating. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Available from the start of the game, it is one of 47's most versatile weapons; it can be outfitted with several attachments and upgrades as the game progresses, such as suppressors, scopes, a long slide, different ammo loadings, increased rate of fire, silencers, and extended magazines. See Silverballer upgrades for more details. ''Hitman: Absolution'' The Silverballer has been seen in several previews of Absolution, both single and dual-wielded, with silencers, and was confirmed in the Tools of the Trade trailer to be available in the game. The pistols are available later in the game after acquired from a gunstore. Trivia * The AMT Hardballer was the first stainless steel 1911 clone. * The AMT Hardballer (which the Silverballer is based on) is regarded as one of the poorer examples of the 1911 model pistol, plagued with unreliable manufacturing and steel issues; its only a good weapon of choice when used with HardBall ammunition, since the AMT was unreliable with the hollowpoint ammunition of the 1960s. Hence the name "Hardballer". * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's Silverballers still have 'Hardballer' etched on the sides, although the AMT logo has been replaced with a similar one reading IOI (IO Interactive, the developer of the Hitman series). * The only game in which the Hardballer's real name is used was Hitman: Codename 47. * The Silverballers grips are modelled after the Pachmayr American Legend grips. Gallery AMT-Hardballer.jpg|As seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Silverballer S. Silverballers.jpg|A Hardballer with a silencer upgrade. Image:Hitman1_hardballer.jpg|''Hitman: Codename 47'' AMT Hardballer. Image:Shot 00 full.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Silverballers Image:Hitman2_s_silverballer.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' suppressed Silverballer Image:Hitman2_shed_silverballers.jpg|''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Silverballers in the church's weapon shed. Image:Hitman3_s_silverballer.jpg|''Hitman: Contracts'' suppressed Silverballer. Image:Hitman3_d_silverballers.jpg|''Hitman: Contracts'' dual Silverballers 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_AMT_Hardballer.jpg|Dual Wield. ImagesCAW5RNG4.jpg|AMT Hardballer in the loading screen for the Bjarkhov Bomb.|link=agent47 Hit1.png|The AMT in Hitman: Absolution. Hit2.png|Another view of the AMT in Absolution (note the detailed Nickel finish). Silverballer.png|Silverballer model as seen in Hitman: Absolution. silv.png|47 dual-wielding suppressed Silverballers in Absolution de:Silverballer es:AMT Hardballer Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Firearms